Darkest Powers on Skype
by Hungergames-Chlerek-lover
Summary: Title explains it all... Rated T for language and Mild Teenage Behavior
1. chatting with the unknown

**OK i've read alot of these and I've wanted to do one for myself.**

**Disclaimer...Don't own nuting...hehehe nut :p**

**Wolfie-Derek**

**ghostgirl-Chloe**

**HarryPotter4eva-Simon**

**WickedWitch-Tori**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**All logged on**

**Wolfie-** Hey

**ghostgirl-** Hi everyone :)

**HarryPotter4eva-** Waz up

**WickedWitch-** hahahahhahhahaha oh god Simon really? you picked HarryPotter4eva as your screen name?

**HarryPotter4eva-**what, it's not as bad as yours. WickedWitch more like WickedBitch.

**ghostgirl-(**giggle)

**WickedWitch-** Hey Harry

**HarryPotter4eva-**Yea?

**WickedWitch-** go fuck yourself.

**HarryPotter4eva-** (speechless)

**Wolfie & ghostgirl-** o.0...hahahahahahhahahaha

**(unknown)-** well hello children

**Wolfie-** who the fuck are you

**HarryPotter4eva-**STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!

**HarryPotter4eva has logged off**

**Wolfie**- *sigh* ugh wierdo, I'll go get him.

**Wolfie has logged off**

**WickedWitch-**sooooo (hears thumps and girly screaming outside door) well I'll go see what's up i think it's Simon. Bye ghostgirl :)

**WickedWitch has logged off**

**(unknown)-**Sooo Chloe...

**ghostgirl-**how the hell do you know my name?

**(unknown)-** really you haven't figured it out. I'm a ghost here why do you think the name is unknown no one can see me...well but you.

**ghostgirl-** how the fuck am I supposed to know who the hell you are?

**(unknown)-** Chloe, god it's me L-

**ghostgirl has logged off**

**(unknown)-** shit...well that didn't go as planned

**(unknown) has logged off**

**HarryPotter4eva and WickedWitch have logged on**

**WickedWitch- **Chloe I'm bac-, well shit she left me.

**HarryPotter4eva-** Hey Tori you still got me

**WickedWitch-** AH Hell nah

**WickedWitch has logged off**

**HarryPotter4eva-** hmmmmm SOoo alone...what to do what to do... *randomly starts singing* I'm so lonely, I'm mister lonely, I need somebody, For my own. *tear* I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE !

**HarryPotter4eva has logged off**

**How was it? good, funny, ok, needs work? your reviews help make these better :)**


	2. Blackmail and Thongs

**Alright Chapter 2. Thanks to Chlerekover for the help on ideas and such. :) you awesome ... virtual cookie for you (::)**

**Just a reminder**

**Wolfie-Derek**

**ghostgirl-Chloe**

**HarryPotter4eva-Simon**

**WickedWitch- Tori**

**(unknown)- figure out later hehehehe**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**WickedWitch has logged on**

**WickedWitch-** WTF is This. *looks through sketchbook*

**HarryPotter4eva has logged on**

**HarryPotter4eva-** Hey Tori watcha doing?

**WickedWitch-** OH shit, uhh Simon What the hell is this sketchbook.

**HarryPotter4eva-** huh? what sketch book?were did you find it.

**WickedWitch-** It has an Orange cover and I found it taped to the back of the bathroom mirror.

**HarryPotter4eva-(**pales) oh shit

**WickedWitch-** WTF Simon are you obsessed with Chloe. All these have either her or you and her together. EW in this one your kissing her. WTF this one shows your tongues. Dude WTF is your problem.

**HarryPotter4eva-***sigh* yea i ...uhh ikindaloveher...and Don't wantherwithDerek.

**WickedWitch-** Wait WHAT! You douche. I'm so telling Chloe. Wait no Better yet, I'll go tell Derek.

**HarryPotter4eva-** NO Tori Please no. I'll do anything you want. PLease just don't tell them.

**WickedWitch-** Anything? *gives evil smile* I smell blackmail.

**HarryPotter4eva-** *sighs* ok what do you want me to do. your chores, laundry?

**WickedWitch-** No, your gonna be my slave. Your first going to come help me with my spell target practice.

**HarryPotter4eva-** *gulps* and if I don't?

**WickedWitch-** These pictures are going to be on the internet and They go straight to Derek, Chloe, AND Andrew.

**ghostgirl and Wolfie have logged on.**

**HarryPotter4eve has erased all current history**

**WickedWitch-** hey guys, well me and Simon have to go. He's helping m with my spell practice.

**WickedWitch has logged off**

**HarryPotter4eve-** HELP ME!

**HarryPotter4eve has lost connection**

**Wolfie-** here lies the remains of Simon Bae...he will be missed.

**ghostgirl-** (giggles)

**Wolfie-** soooooooooooo hmmm well I was kinda wondering if you would maybe like to-

**Wolfie has lost connection**

**ghostgirl-**WTF *hears Derek yelling at Tori in the background, "Tori you fuckin threw a spell at my damn laptop. Why the hell were you throwing spells at Simon any way" then here's Tori yell "Simon Were did you go!"

**HarryPotter4eve has logged on**

**ghostgirl-** Hey Simon what was going on in there?

**HarryPotter4eve-** Oh uhh I was helping Tori with spells and she accidently threw one and it kinda blew up Derek's laptop. Kinda funny really.

**ghostgirl-** no it's not, that cost him alot of money, jerk.

**HarryPotter4eve-** I'm Sorry. Hey do you know where Tori is?

**ghostgirl-**Well Tori came in saying were is that bitch boy of mine, were's Simon. Then she rushed out. So I think in about 1 minute she will burst threw your door and strangle you.

**HarryPotter4eve-** So hmm I have about 10 secongs until. Oh shit... nice knowing you Chloe...

**HarryPotter4eve has lost connection.**

**(unknown) has logged on**

**ghostgirl- **oh hell...

**(unknown)-** Chloe Wait...it's me Liz.

**ghostgirl-** OMG LIZ, wait how do i know it's you.

**(unknown)-** ok fine first of I'm a ghost.

**Wolfie has logged in**

**ghostgirl**-anyone could just say that

(**unknown)-** fine, at Lyle house you organized you underwear by style. You regular on one and thongs on the other.

**ghostgirl-** ok, ok I believe you. OMG LIZ.

**Wolfie-** HEY, do you still wear those thongs now?

**ghostgirl-** AHH, wait when did you get on? your laptop blew up and... why the Fuck would you ask that you pervy weirdo!

**Wolfie-** *whimpers* I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask. Sorry.

**Wolfie and (unknown) have logged off**

**ghostgirl-**well that wasn't weird.

**ghostgirl has logged off**

**YAY you find out who unknown is...yay...Thongs and a Pervy Derek. What else will I bring you. Tune in next time for chapter three :)**


	3. Ask her

**OK here is chapter 3 but first... Hey anyone reading LITTLE NECRO's stories,she's having trouble logging in and she wanted me to tell you she'll update when she figures out whats wrong... yay I'm loved now :)**

**another reminder**

**Wolfie-Derek**

**ghostgirl-Chloe**

**HarryPotter4eve-Simon**

**WickedWitch- Tori**

**Floater-Liz**

**TopWiz-Andrew**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**HarryPotter4eve and Wolfie have logged on**

**HarryPotter4eve-** Hey Bro are you gonna ask Chloe out or What?

**Wolfie-** I, uh, idk I want to, but ..idk..

**HarryPotter4eve-** Dude you can take on the edison group but you can't handle a girl.

**Wolfie-** I-I-

**HarryPotter4eve-** Just tell her you wuss, C'mon Dude when she gets on tell her

**Wolfie-** ok...

**HarryPotter4eve-** WOOOOOO ya Point for Simon

**TopWiz has logged on**

**Wolfie-** Who's that

**TopWiz-** It's Andrew. What's this about Chloe

**Wolfie-** Uhhhh

**HarryPotter4eve-** DEREK LIKES CHLOE

**Wolfie-** Do you want me to bite your pretty little face off.

**HarryPotter4eve-** Awww Derek thinks I'm Pretty

**TopWiz-** At a boy Derek. Go on Ask her out. You can do it.

**Wolfie-** I know I want to it's just..

**HarryPotter4eve-** Just?

**Wolfie-** What if she says no...

**TopWiz-** *sighs*

**HarryPotter4eve-** You idiot she loves you, she wouldn't say no in a million years.

**Wolfie-** are you sure?

**TopWiz and HarryPotter4eve-** YES! She's coming do it!

**ghostgirl has logged on**

**ghostgirl-** Hey guys what's up?

**HarryPotter4eve-** Derek wants to talk to you

**ghostgirl-**oh what about?

**Wolfie-** Andrew, Simon can you leave?

**HarryPotter4eve-** AWWWWWWWW why?

**Wolfie-** JUST GO!

**TopWiz and HarryPotter4eve have logged off**

**Wolfie-** Finally,safe.

**ghostgirl-** So what did you want to ask me?

**Wolfie-** ok Chloe do you... Do you wa-want to-

**WickedWitch has logged on**

**WickedWitch-** Hey what's going on?

**Wolfie has erased all current chat history**

**ghostgirl-** Derek was just trying to ask me something. So what was that?

**Wolfie-** Ugh whatever, I'll ask you later.

**Wolfie has logged off**

**WickedWitch-** well that wasn't odd

**ghostgirl-** Why did you have to come Tori, he was about to ask me something IMPORTANT..

**WickedWitch-** Important..? ohhhhhhh OMG I'm so sorry...I Didn't mean to.. OH god..I feel bad now.

**ghostgirl-**It's ok he said he would talk to me later.

**WickedWitch-** Are you bored

**ghostgirl-**Yea, wanna go

**WickedWitch-** kk

**ghostgirl and WickedWitch have logged off**

**Wolfie and HarryPotter4eve have logged on**

**Wolfie-** see I told you they got off the chat room.

**HarryPotter4eve-** Damn so what she say

**Wolfie-** I didn't get to ask Tori came in before I could finish.

**HarryPotter4eve-**shit thay sucks. You were really close 2.

**Wolfie-** yea I know. hmmmph

**HarryPotter4eve-** I'm bored watcha want to do..

**ghostgirl and WickedWitch have logged on**

**ghostgirl- See if they want to play.**

**Wolfie- **Play what?

**WickedWitch-** Truth or Dare

**Wolfie and HarryPotter4ever-** Sure

**ghostgirl-** Hey we are on skype. HOw bout we video chat so we make sure the others do there dares.

**Others-** Sure

**WickedWitch has started group video call**

**Wolfie, ghostgirl, and HarryPotter4eve have joined group.**

**WickedWitch-** ok let's start Who's going first

**ghostgirl-** I will. OK Simon truth or dare..

**HarryPotter4eve-** Truth.

**ghostgirl-** why are you acting as Tori's slave?

**HarryPotter4eve-** ugh ok... she's got blackmail on me and if I don't listen to her the whole world will know.

**all but Tori-** ok... 0.o

**HarryPotter4eve-** Derek truth or Dare

**Wolfie-** UHHH Truth

**HarryPotter4eve-** Do you "Like" like Chloe?

**Wolfie**- *pales*

**ghostgirl-***giggles*

**Wolfie-** I- I-

**MWUAHAHAHAHA I left a chat at a cliff hanger..I"M so EVIL hahahahahah TO BE CONTINUED...me sleepy now nighty-night :)**


	4. Odd Tongues and The Truth

**Chapter 4...yayayaya...**

**Another Reminder**

**Wolfie-Derek**

**ghostgirl-Chloe**

**HarryPotter4eve-Simon**

**WickedWitch-Tori**

**Floater-Liz**

**TopWiz- Andrew**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**oh umm writing in *haefhaohf* are things they see or do in/on the video  
><strong>

**Previously...**

**HarryPotter4eve-** Do you "Like" like Chloe?

**Wolfie**- *pales*

**ghostgirl-***giggles*

**Wolfie-** I- I- *looks down*

**WickedWitch-** Spit it out aleady!

**Wolfie-**YES ok YES I do...*looks at others in video*...oh crap.. *puts hand over mouth*

**HarryPotter4eve-** HOLY CRAP He did it he said it!

**ghostgirl-** *Mouth opens in shock*

**Wolfie-** ok my turn. Chloe truth or Dare?

**ghostgirl-** uhmmm truth...

**Wolfie-***smiles through video* Do, do you -uh..

**HarryPotter4eve-** oh god I'll say it. Chloe do you have the same feelings for Derek?

**ghostgirl-** *blushes* I uhh...yes...

**HarryPotter4eve and WickedWitch-** See? you were worrying for no reason.

**Wolfie and ghostgirl-** Wait what.. You were worried-

**Wolfie-** *laughs* ha ok umm let's stop that. Why were you worried?

**ghostgirl-** No..It's not your turn yet. *sticks tongue out*

**Wolfie-** whatever.

**ghostgirl-** OK Tori Truth or Dare.

**WickedWitch-** Let's make this game entertaining. Dare

**ghostgirl-** ok show us what your blackmailing Simon with.

**WickedWitch-** OK *leaves to get sketchbook*

**HarryPotter4eve-** NOOOOOO. Damn it...ok Chloe let me tell you now. This was before I knew Derek liked you. I'm so sorry please forgive me.

**WickedWitch-** Back..ok well a few days ago I found something taped to the back of the bathroom mirror. it was a sketchbook.

**HarryPotter4eve-** PLZ god Tori PLEASE DON"T!

**WickedWitch-** well these are all Simon's drawings take a look. *holds up open sketchbook to webcam*

**ghostgirl-** *eye twitches* WTF Simon that's gross!

**Wolfie-** Dude...What the...aww gross your tongue is...AHHH WTF ur SICK

**HarryPotter4eve-**please please forgive me...these-these are really old. I drew most of these when we were at Lyle House and on the train coming here.

**Wolfie-** Whatever. I think you need help.

**ghostgirl-** Exactly..., ok Tori your turn..

**WickedWitch-** Simon Truth or Dare.

**HarryPotter4eve-** uhhh Dare I don't trust truth.

**WickedWitch-** ok then... Were my Bikini and go up to Andrew and Ask DOes this make my butt look big.

**HarryPotter4eve-**WTF...ok...

**ghostgirl-** Take the webcam with you.

**HarryPotter-** ok...*you only hear them now*

*you see Simon in the bikini, he walks over to Andrews office. He sits the web cam on the table pointing towards the door. Andrew answers " Simon what...WHAT THE?  
>Simon: Does this make my butt look big* with a really cocky smile*<p>

Andrew then says" uhh yes yes it does now go back to your skype-ing"

**HarryPotter4eve-** Done, you like the show?

**ghostgirl-** Aren't you gonna change?

**HarryPotter4eve-** No hehehehhe ;p

**All-** o.0

HarryPotter4eve- OK Derek Truth or Dare?

**Wolfie-** Dare me..

**HarryPotter4eve-** Ask Chloe out...oh and kiss her cheek..*grins* :D

**WickedWitch-** Smart

**Wolfie-** O-Ok...*gets up and walks over to Chloe's room*

**ghostgirl-** uhhh ok Derek's in my room can ya see us?

**WickedWitch and HarryPotter4eve-** *nodds*

***on Chloe's webcam***

**Wolfie-** Uhh Chloe, do you want to uhh go get some ice cream with me?

**ghostgirl-** Sure *giggles*

**Wolfie-** great.. *leans down and kisses Chloe's cheek, Runs away*

***back to chat***

**WickedWitch-** Nice

**ghostgirl-** uhm yea...sooo

**Wolfie-** Hey Chlo you wanna get that ice cream now?

**ghostgirl-** yea sure I'll go get ready. TORI HELP!

**ghostgirl, WickedWitch, and Wolfie have logged off**

**HarryPotter4eve-** God...I'm so unloved...I need ta get a girlfriend like my brother has...*sigh*

**HarryPotter4eve has logged off**

**OK, OK I'm Finished. I'll try and do another either today or tomorrow. :) yayaya ..WE LOVE YOU SIMON ! I need a few more ideas... should I do a regular chapter for their date? or just do a chat about after the date. MORE IDEAS ! I"M RUNNING LOW!  
><strong>


	5. AN: Friggin mad, oh and I'm sorry :

**Authors note...so friggin' mad! oh and I'm sorry  
><strong>

**Sorry it has been so long. I promised I would have the chapter up, but my sister made my computer crash...Had 36 viruses on it ...so yea it's been a while, but I got it working now and it may be a while till the chapters comes back up. I've been trying my hardest to satisfy my readers, but it's kinda hard to With a screwed up computer. I'm going to try and finish the chapter ASAP but i don't know how long that'll be. soooooooo no promises it'll be up today...but maybe, if i keep working hard at it, I can get it done soon. Thanks for keeping up with my story I'll start working on the chapter now... **

**Here is a cookie for those who are following this chatfic ... (::)**

**~ Hungergames-Chlerek-lover  
><strong>


	6. Date part 1

**A/N PLZ READ**

**I'm sorry for taking so long, I had computer problems and I only now got them fixed, but now I had so much school work because I have the big state test this week and I'm supposed to be studying but..you can keep a secret right? well I might not get to go on the computer until the weekend because the test is an all week thing. Alright thank you and yeah...  
><strong>

**OK this chat chapter is going to be an actual chapter...cuz I want it to be. So this is Derek and Chloe's date...**

**Chloe's POV**

I got off the computer and Tori came rushing over to my room.

"OK girl, I've got to get your ready for your dates with wolf-boy," she said as she sat me on my bed. She walked over to my closet and took a few shirts and dresses out. She then walked around and looked for my dresser. She spotted it and walked over. She opened up the third drawer from the top. My clothes were soon scattered trough out my room, on the bed, the floors, on the computer, even on the window sill. Tori picked up a blue tang top and a pair of black skinny jeans to match. I picked them up from in her hands, and tried them on quickly. I looked really good. Wow she is really good at this. This is my first date though. My first date ever.

"OK here, for your hair were this clip in it. It'll make your hair look cuter." Tori said as she clipped a bit of my hair back. I smiled back and looked at me in the mirror. Wow Derek is gonna be impressed. OH god. I just realized this. I'm going on a date with Derek friken Souza. Eeeeeeep what if I screw up. What if it turns out bad. NO NO NO it can't. I've got to stay cool and calm. Just relax, relax. Everything is going to be fine. Tori then comes in and starts to work on my make-up a bit.

**Simon's POV**

Tori is a genius. I can't believe I didn't think of this. She hid a camera in a hair clip for Chloe and told me we are going to watch them. This is my brothers first date with a girl. Wow my brother actually got the girl this time. Whatever. I've got to find a place to put this camera on Derek so we can watch from both point of views. I've got an idea. YAY go Simon woot woot. Alright he is wearing a button down shirt. So I'll pretend to fix his collar and put it on the button. I'm a genius. Just t hen Derek walked out of the bathroom with his hair wet and his black jeans on. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a black button up shirt. He put it on very quickly and buttoned it up. I walked over to him and said " Here let me fix it."

He turned towards me. I put my hands on the collar and started to turn it. As I did, I hooked the camera on his button and I pulled back. "There all done. You look good," I told him " Chloe will love it" I smiled at him and he walked out the door. Tori came running in with her laptop She asked me" Did you do it?' and I nodded in return. She smiled and opened up her laptop."We can hear and see everything they unless they notice the camera's, we can watch their whole date go bye." we high fived and turned on the camera's we first saw Derek's turn on and it's facing Chloe's door. He leaned up against the frame, and the door opened.

**Chloe's POV**

Tori had ran out of the room saying she had to check something. Weird-yes, do I care? no not at all. All I care about is the guy of my dreams coming here to-. My thought were interrupted by a knocking at my door. I started to smile. He's here. I opened up the door to see him leaning on the frame. He had black jeans on, and a black button up shirt. His hair was a bit damp, and was loosely falling in his emerald green eyes. I had to look away, because if I didn't I would have zoned out from the wonderful green.

"Hey," he said. He sounded calm. How can he be calm? wait why am I calm_ cuz you love him stupid._Hey no need for name calling_. says the girl arguing with herself. _Oh shut up brain you've got a hot guy outside your door.

_"_Hi," I smiled up at him.

"Should we go then?" he asked me looking straight into my eyes. I nodded. We walked over to the back door before Simon or Tori could see us. We hurried out and we were in the woods. I looked over at him, and I could see him taking quick glances over at me and my hand. Does he want to hold it? _yes stupid! _He looked over at me and his gaze stayed.

" Can I-uh- h," he tried to say something, but he couldn't get it out. Is he that nervous? wait what does he want to?"Can I hold your hand?"

I looked over at him "Oh, of c-c-course." I took his hand in mine and our fingers locked together. I smiled a bit, but when our fingers touched, I gasped. It felt like our fingers sparked when they touch. He turned his head, and I think he was blushing.

**Simon's POV**

Tori and I are both on our laptops, so we can see both cameras at once.

"Stop pouting you dill-weed, It's your brothers first date," Tori said, what she call me.

"I'm not pouting wicked bitch of the west, and I'm not a dill-weed." I snap at her.

"Fine, Harry Pothead." She said under her breathe.

"Heard that," I said back over to her.

"Good, now shut up see what they're doing now." Tori scowls at me then turns over to the screen. Derek kept looking over at Chloe. I looked at Tori's screen, and Chloe was doing the same. They were fairly quiet for the whole way there. the Derek starts trying to say something.

"can I-uh-h," BHAHAHAH he's nervous. Tori looked over at me and had a questioned look in her face. He continued asking"Can I hold your hand," I smiled and cheered. WOOO he Finally made a move. Yes nice going bro. They entwined their fingers. Chloe, as usual blushed, but Derek actually kinda smiled. He looks happy being with Chloe. I'm glad he has someone to be with. I turned to look at Chloe's screen, to see that it's view was looking up at his face.

She began to stutter when she said" Oh of c-c-course" wow he just got to base .25, close to 1 but not close enough. Chloe extended her hand and grabbed his. It actually was kinda sweet.

**Alright if you know me I wouldn't just leave it. this got to over 2,00o words so I had to break it in half. So i'm going to continue it,but for now I give you this.**


	7. Date part 2

**Chloe's POV**

As me and Derek walked around, our hands still intertwined, I noticed that we were going to the park.

"I thought it would be nice. Just a simple walk in the park. It's ok right?" voiced Derek. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yes Derek it's perfect." he smiles back at me and then we go back into silence. Once we reach the park, I saw that there is a small boy and a dog playing fetch. His mother or older sister or even aunt is sitting on a park bench near by looking after a little girl.

"That's so cute." I say. Derek looks in the direction of the boy and smiled.

"Yeah it's really cute."

"Did you know that I always wanted a dog as a little kid. I'm happy because I have one now as a best friend." I joke and laugh.

"Wolf thank you very much! I'm a wolf not a dog." he playfully growls at me and I roll my eyes.

"Real mature Derek, real mature."

"Yeah I know!" he replies sarcastically. We laugh and walk some more in the park.  
>After about 15 minutes of walking and seeing what was in the park I saw the ice cream stand not to far away.<p>

"Oo Derek can we get some ice cream? Pretty pretty please?" I whine and give him my best puppy dog face.

"Sure Chloe." he chuckled."But you can stay here, I'll get it for you. Small chocolate right?" I nodded. While he left I started humming 'Day Dream Believer' by The Monkees. After a while, I started singing the chorus.

_**Cheer up, Sleepy Jean.**_

_**Oh, what can it mean**_

_**To a day dream Believer**_

_**and a homecoming queen**_

I heard a few twigs break, and leaves rustling. I hopped up from the table,and quickly pivoted my body to were the noise was possibly coming from. Derek was standing their.

" I'm sorry," he said" I didn't want to scare you. That was, wow." wait what is he saying wow for. It's not like I'm a goddess.

"What's to wow about?" I ask him. He looks back at me.

"Well your singing. It's beautiful I-I mean Amazing." He looked at his feet. Is he blushing? The tips of his ears were a bit pink, but I couldn't see his face. Well then.

"Um thank you I guess." I said, not really knowing how to reply to that. God, can't I just say one thing right. My thought were interrupted by his voice. Well that's not really a bad thing.

"Yea here is your ice cream." He handed me a double fudge chocolate. I smiled. Oh god I think I'm in heaven. I look up at him, and he has a smirk on his face. I blush. We both sat down at the table, on the same side. I took a half bite of my ice cream, while Derek was on his second spoonful. He is chomping through that ice cream fast. I wonder if he ever gets a brain freeze. I took a second bite of my ice cream. The creamy, chocolaty, sweetness filled my mouth once again, but with a bite of fudge this time. I moaned. Derek's head shot quickly over to see what I was doing.

"Oh, t-t-th-this ice cream is really good. I've never had anything like it." I said shoving another spoonful into my mouth. I noticed Derek got up. I sat up a little, to see if he wants me to follow. He went to a trash can a threw something away. Probably his finished ice cream.

He sat back down so I asked him"Do you want a taste?" he shrugged. I scooted closer to him, and got a spoonful big enough for him. I put it in his mouth. When I felt the spoon light again, I pulled it out of his mouth"How was it?" I asked him.

"Mmmmmm" was all he said. I think that means it was good. I looked back at his face, and noticed a bit of chocolate on his nose.I giggled. One of his eyebrows raise.

"Derek you have chocolate on your face," I tell him in giggles. His hands quickly went to his face to wipe something but he could never get it. I mustered up my courage and said.

"Here let me." I got my finger, and wiped the chocolate off his nose. I licked my finger and ate the chocolate. I look at his face, and noticed his eyes are in awe. His mouth was a bit open, which made me laugh." Wolfie close your mouth, flies might get in."

He chuckled and stared intently back at me. I didn't want the date to end, it was so fun. Being with him just felt right. I stood up and threw away my finished ice cream. He walked up to me, and lightly touched my arm"Chlo, it's getting late. We should head back," He said. I nodded, even though I wanted to say no. We headed back into the forest, and our hands automatically locked together. It was a silent walk to the edge of the forest. He pulled me in front of him.

He then said " I'm glad we did this this was fun," I didn't know what to say.

"Yea it was," I managed to squeak out. We stood their for a minute not sure what to do when a strange energy began flow through me making me feel...different I took a step towards him...

**I know its short but i am going to have a part 3...but it was easier to do this then another one soooo yea...i'll try to do the next part**


End file.
